


Sometimes He Wonders

by rainalin



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drama, Implied Incest, M/M, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainalin/pseuds/rainalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes He Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This just hit me, out of the blue and I had to write it down
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The brothers don't belong to me (and are probably glad they don't), I'm just having fun with them.

Sometimes he wonders whether his sons remember he is their father. Whether they realize Don's abilities and Charlie's genius have a genetic component. But then, he'll watch how careful they are around others and how much they aren't able to hide around him. And he's strangely all right with that. 

He'd been grateful Don had left home when he realized just how close his sons were getting. And then his wife got sick and he'd realized the only person who'd been able to drag Charlie into the real world was Don – but by the time he'd come to terms with the fact, it was too late. Charlie had retreated too far and even Don couldn't reach him. And then Margret died. And amidst all the pain of the moment, he realized he'll never get a chance to find out what his wife thought about their sons' relationship. 

He struggled with the knowledge he had, especially when Don returned home and Charlie returned to the real world and they began to get closer. He knew when Don asked Charlie into his world they were beyond the point when he could've stopped them. 

It doesn't change his fears but he's resigned to the reality. And sometimes he envied them their relationship; after all, they've known each other all their lives and understood each other better than he'd ever thought two people could. 

And so, he watches them. He watches as they engage in a dance of passion and compassion, love and anger, fear and relief, regret and desire. He watches and marvels at the beauty of their union. As time passes, he's unable to deny them their comfort. And then finally, he realizes the numbers make sense. 

And finally, he's at peace with every aspect of his sons' relationship, even the parts he isn't supposed to know about. But he still wonders whether they remember he's their father.


End file.
